User blog:Mystical Trixter/Brunswikian Tourney Battle: Robocop vs Iron Man
Yes, welcome everybody to this battle of Nick's Brunswikian Tourney! On one side we have the machine defender of Detroit, Michigan, Alex J Murphy, better known as Robocop! And on the other side we have the playboy billionaire who is also a superhero and Avenger, Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man! Now, to clarify something I shall be playing Robocop, and my colleague Captain Warrior shall be playing Iron Man. Now, without further adieu, let's get this show on the road! ~ Well, as soon as we begin our verses, at least... Iron Man I am the Man of Iron, and you will get destroyed into pieces by me! I'm so awesome even Black Sabbath wrote a song about me. You see? Don't you even try to mess with the billionaire, just trust me, you'll regret it. I got the Avengers on my side, you're just forever alone, you dumb shit! I saw your movies, and man they really suck, especially your newest one. Just look at the critics' opinion on Rotten Tomatoes, I totally agree because you're so dumb! Catch me if you can, bitch! I'm an Invincible man of steel! I've had 3 movies and they kick ass, now bow down and kneel! Robocop Freeze, Scum, and let's leave the rapping to the real machine You're under arrest for having the worst rhymes that I've ever seen. You have to rely on your Avengers, meanwhile I'm a one-man army Your Unibeams and Smart bombs are nothing, you can't even harm me Let's review some of what you've done, I've looked into your misdeeds over your times Alcoholism, Civil War, Killing Innocents, a Horrible franchise, that's just some of your crimes! I don't think you'll beat me with another verse Anthony, but that will be determined later But let's just say that I'll take you down even faster than I took down the Terminator. Iron Man Man, your whole franchise is just a ripoff of Judge Dredd. Time for me to Whiplash your ass back to Detroit, Alex. I would rather face a Transformer than you, because you really blow. Or even Mega Man, because you're not an MC, you're just a fucking joke! Put that gun of yours away, you'll shoot your eye out, kid. I'm like a rapping Tin Man, and if you touch me, you will get kicked. Your robotic ass just got destroyed, and that's exactly what happened to War Machine! Now stand back, or else I'll punch you with my Iron fist, and you would bleed. Robocop You claim I'm the rip off, but I think that you have copied more A billionaire with no powers fighting crime, where have I heard that before? You also say I'll bleed, when my titanium is much harder than any one of your toys You aren't a threat to me at all, I'd much rather face Black Widow or another of the boys. Your raps sound like pathetic criminal pleas, while my rhymes are just simply baller I'd like to see you try to have your suit stand up to my armor, now I'd buy that for a dollar. Now learn to respect the law, accept your arest, don't even try to flee Because Tony Stark, dead or alive, you are coming with me. Who won Iron Man Robocop Category:Blog posts